


Thank God I Found You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: JAG, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Thank God I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

_It took me by surprise_  
When I saw you standing’ there  
Close enough to touch  
Breathin’ the same air  
You’d asked me how I’d been  
I guess that’s when I smiles and said just fine  
Oh, but baby I was lyin’

Why did I come to this fundraiser? Of all the fundraisers in the city, why did I choose this one? Was I asking for punishment? I must have been, because there he is. The great love of my life. The one I left behind because I was stupid and insecure. Look at him, still as handsome as always. He looks just like he did the morning I broke it off with him. The same morning he told me he quit his job, and was going to work on an election campaign. Who quits a job making $400,000 a year to become a speechwriter? Besides, it probably wouldn’t have worked out anyway. I keep telling myself that hoping one day I’ll be convince its true. I push my blonde hair out of my eye, and waited for the inevitable. The moment when he realizes that I am here, and he comes over to speak to me. 

“Lisa.” 

_What I really meant to say_  
Is I’m dying’ here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
There’s not a night I haven’t cried  
And baby, here’s the truth  
I’m still in love with you  
(and, that’s that I really meant to say) 

I turn at the sound of my name and come face to face with him. Why did he have to come over here? I really could have handled seeing him from a distance, but to be this close. God, why did I come here again? I can smell him. He still wears that woodsy cologne. Will I ever be able to forget him? 

“Hello Sam. It’s been a long time.” I say as I offer him my hand. Please just shake it and walk away. I don’t want to hear about your great life. I can’t bear to know how wonderful everything has been for you when mine has been terrible. 

“Yes it has. But wow, you still look stunning. So what are you doing these days?” 

“Oh, I’m a vice president of operations at that internet company that I was working at when we...” God did I have to bring that up. Now he’s going to get uncomfortable, and I’m going to be uncomfortable. Stupid Lisa, really stupid. 

“Wow, I’m impressed that you stayed and hung it out with them. Congratulations.” 

“So how’s the White House?” As if I didn’t know. I know that you’re doing great things and I could have been there with you, but I let my stupid pride get in the way. Could we have been happy together, Sam? 

“Oh, it’s great. Working hard to change the world to make it a better place.” 

Same old Sam, out to right the injustice and save the weak and innocent. How did I let that go? Just then a red head in a beautiful gown came up to Sam and placed her arm into the crook of his. She was obviously far into a pregnancy, probably seven or eight months. I feel my stomach drop to my toes as I watch the way that his eyes light up when he looks at her. I don’t remember his eyes looking like that when he gazed at me. 

“Hi honey. I had wondered where you went.” She said to him. 

“Margaret, I’d like you to meet Lisa. Lisa this is my wife Margaret. We met at the White House.” 

“Actually, we first met on the campaign trail. I didn’t fall for you until we got to the White House.” She said with a smile. 

He’s married!!?!!! How did I miss hearing about that? It must have been when I was out of the country on business. 

“Margaret, now you’re just being silly.” He said his voice so full of love for the redhead who was carrying his child. 

“Congratulation. I hope that the two of you are very happy together.” Keep smiling Lisa, soon it will be over and you can return to your hotel room for a good cry. You’re going to need it after seeing them. 

“Well it was nice to met you Lisa, but I think that I’m ready to go home Sam. We have an early day tomorrow. That bill you’re working on is going to committee, and Leo wanted to talk to you about it.” 

“Yes, we do need to get going. It was good to see you again, Lisa. Call me, I’m in the phone book. We can catch up on what has been happening in your life. I don’t even know if you are married.” Sam said with a slight shake of his head. 

“Divorced, actually. It didn’t work out with us. But I hope that you two have better luck than I did. I’ll call sometime. We can have lunch next time I’m in town.” 

_And as you walked away_  
The echo of my words  
Cut just like a knife  
Cut so deep it hurts  
I held back the tears  
Held on to my pride and watched you go  
I wonder if you’ll ever know 

As he walked away, I began to wonder why I had left him. Then I remembered how shallow I was then. It was all about the money and the prestige. I wanted a powerful husband who could take care of me, and I thought I had that in Sam. Then he decided to leave it all behind for an unknown future with the man who could possibly be the next president. What crazy woman is going to go along with that? Apparently, someone like that Margaret. 

I thought Mark could replace Sam, but the three years I spent with him made me realize that he was no Sam Seaborn. There was only one of those, and I had blown my chance to be with him over something as stupid and trivial as money. No matter how hard I tried, I still love Sam and compare every man I meet to him. I think I’ll leave now and go home and have a good cry. 

FIN 


End file.
